The Creed Teaser
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Gumball Watterson, 18 year old, fights to save his nation from a foreign government. A special trailer based off Assassin's Creed 3.


**I recently got an idea to make an Assassin's Creed story. It is currently being work on with the prologue already set. Hope you enjoy.**

A proud UTN general on his steady steed looks onward to the battle with marching troops. The line of soldiers fire on the true Americans who have started fighting in this civil war. Outnumbered by the size the Americans started retreating back to cover while being shot at. From a distance, Gumball is watching how the battle is playing out.

"I watch them fight and die in the name of freedom. They speak of liberty and justice, but for who?" An eagle soars through the trees seeing some damage from the battle. At that same time, Gumball leapt onto a tree branch then lands with the Americans. He keeps on walking to get on the horse which was needed to get to the general. An American stops him telling him to halt. Gumball ignores him anyway, but then a hand touches his chest. He pushes out of the way. Gumball grabs the horse and gets on him. They jump into battle riding as fast it can go towards the line of UTN soldiers. After arming their rifles, the line of men fires on the horse. Getting back up the cat makes a run for a rock for cover. Just in time because the rifles fired at him. As the line prepare to fire again, Gumball dashes to them. He jumps on one of them and lands on one of the soldiers. A soldier aims a rifle at his face, but the feline takes hold of it while the soldier still had it and fires it at the ground. He takes the rifle and hits another soldier's weapon and then smacks the butt of it onto a head of another one. One of the troops charge at him with a bayonet rifle, but fails to bayonet him when the assassin hits him with his own weapon. Gumball quickly takes hold of it and shoots him. Another soldier who came at him is slit in the neck and he is used as a shield to block shots that were suppose to hit Gumball. Back with the American who were fighting them, a soldier gives the US president a telescope.

"Here you go, sir" The president uses it to see the assassin's amazing skills on taking down the soldiers. On the battlefield, Gumball has equipped a tomahawk. Dodging a sword attack he hits a soldier's sword and then uses his hidden blade to slit his throat. The tomahawk's next prey was a man who came at Gumball. He next blocks a sword with his tomahawk and then stabs him in the guts. The Americans started firing back with both their rifles and cannons. All the troops started charging towards their hated enemy. Gumball was busy taking down one of the soldiers with a tomahawk to the back of the neck. UTN soldiers in front of him were preoccupied by cannon fire. Most of them got hit. To finish it off the new assassin slashes the soldier with the weapon then stares at the UTN general. He sees deep evil in his eyes. Gumball stood dramatically in the middle of deceased soldiers or soon to be. He rushes to the side of the general's line in order to get a clear shot. The US president was looking through the telescope watching everything happen.

"On him." The general commanded. Gumball once again hops a UTN soldier. Equipped with an arrow and bow he shoots it straight at the general knocking him from his horse. The UTN general arms his pistol, but discovers it was empty when he pulls the trigger. Gumball flips his jacket over revealing a necklace cross. With his tomahawk he drives it straight into the chest. The US president withdraws the telescope from his eye. His attention shifts to his men. They were all fighting to reunite the country. With the assassin's help he saw hope on winning the war. An eagle soars through the sky watching the men fight. It flew further away from the battle to see warships and the city.

**This is all there is. Nothing else. This was just a trailer for the story I have planned. As for The Mystery of a Young Cat, Metro: The Fall and Rise, and Freedom for Elmore, all will be updated soon. As for The Accident, it is currently on hiatus and not finished. And as for Glory: The 54th which is dedicated to the Civil War regiment, it's on a short hiatus. There are also more plans I didn't list. There is about two stories I want to do. First on is based on the 2010 Medal of Honor and the other one based on the first Call of Duty where it put you into a realistic story about the veterans which were American, British, and Russians before it turned into an action game which was Modern Warfare. Also hope you love this idea Fudgeball. I also love the Assassin's Creed series, but I basically spent my other time buying shooters. I have plans to get the new Assassin's Creed 3 game soon. What I also want but on my birthday is Irrational Games's Bioshock Infinite if you guys have heard of it.**


End file.
